


A Good Start

by x_BAAIILLEEE_x



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Once Upon a Time (TV), Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover Pairings, F/M, Family, Fluff, Marriage, Romance, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:50:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/x_BAAIILLEEE_x/pseuds/x_BAAIILLEEE_x
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki Laufeyson reminisces the intimate moment with his newborn daughter while his darling wife, Belle Laufeyson, rests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Good Start

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This is a crossover pairing between two television shows. It is my imagination of their characters being paired up together. Please, no rude or hateful comments. I only want positive ones for my writing.
> 
> Thor(2011) belongs to Kenneth Branagh and the Marvel Studio/Cinematic Universe. Once Upon A Time(2011-present) belongs to Edward Kitsis and Adam Horowitz.  
> 

_'Beautiful_.' Only a single word Prince Loki Laufeyson told himself over and over as his gaze down casts towards his daughter, Charlotte Anne Laufeyson.

Charlotte is, indeed, absolutely beautiful. From her mother she received tufts of dark chestnut brown hair, a little button nose, natural lips (though they were adorable, small cupid's bow shape) and big beautiful round eyes that held small butterfly wing eyelashes. From her father she received a soft pair of light eyebrows and skin. With a combination from both parents she received a mesmerizing pair of mixed hudson glossy baby blue and forest green eyes. Let's just say, Charlotte had become a little heartbreaker from the moment she was born.

 _'Just as beautiful as her mother,'_ Loki muses to himself, still in awe of his little princess.

 

Speaking of her mother, Loki looks over his shoulder towards the master bed to gaze upon his sleeping wife, Belle Laufeyson. She is curled up on her right side, wearing a silver and blue silk shift. Her long, dark chestnut hair is fanned out in loose, gentle curls around and not a single touch of makeup spotted on her lovely face; all natural beauty. Her smooth, pale-pink plump lips formed a soft smiled as she dreamt away.

 _''How did I ever get so damn lucky to have this perfect woman come into my life; let alone to be honored to be her husband?'_ Loki asks the question to himself for the millionth time, his eyes trail down to the wedding ring placed on her left hand's ring finger. The ring is 14 solitaire diamonds surrounding a 12-carat oval blue Ceylon sapphire set in 18-karat white gold.  

It was such a surprise, especially to Loki, that she even said yes to him when he proposed.

' _Belle deeply loves me, I know for certain. She shows me with actions and words. She's given her heart to me wholly and willingly. It just proves even more how much she wants to be with me. She just never expected to be so loved, cherished or devoted by someone else. I never have nor will blame her for being doubtful and tentative about our relationship, I've done the same for years myself. She'd been taken from her kingdom-her own family-to keep them safe to become a low-life servant to rotten ol' Rumpelstiltskin. He played with her like his own toy puppet, then threw her out just like a piece of garbage.'_ Loki growled lowly. ' _He made her feel as though she was useless to the world; no one would ever want her._

_And I, too, for my tale of learning my unfortunate heritage. It had been painful to hear Odin (to this day forward I still doubt him as a true father) tell me of how I came to live in the palace; being a "piece offering" as a sign of truce between the Asgardians and Jotheiums. My true form: ice-cold blue skin and blood-filled red eyes, terrified many. Truth be told, it horrified me the most. It made me realize that I could never truly have someone to love, to kiss, to hold, and to comfort with sweet nothings. I'd become shallow, hardcore, and emotionless to the world._

_But it all changed when I met my lovely little beauty. I'd brought her to Asgard as to nurture her. What first caught my eye about her was the devotion she puts into books (for which came to us together in the library for hours). As time went by in the palace, I came to the realization that Belle was different from others, and such a list I could top off about her: strong-willed, independent, intelligent, bubbly, graceful, gentle, polite, generous, and so much more in such a tiny body. But most importantly, Belle was understanding and nonjudgmental. She was the first person (besides Odin and Frigga) to see my Jotheium form. I was terrified at the thoughts running through my head of her being frightened or disgusted. But all I could see on her face was curiosity. She didn't think of me as a monster!  
_

_She'd melted my cold heart back to its beating warmth. It did take a slow and steady pace for both of us to open up to one another, but it was worth it in the end. We helped one another through our sufferings together. In the beginning we both had something important-what we loved-stolen away and it made us vulnerable, but we hid it deep inside. In the end though, we came out together stronger than before.'_

Suddenly, Loki hears soft whimpers come from his daughter. "Shhh, hush now, my little dove. I'm here; Papa's here," he coos quietly. He begins to hum a soft tune, swaying from side to side, as he holds Charlotte. Once a child, Frigga use to sing a lullaby to him as to help clear the nightmares-the **monsters** -away from his mind.

He smiles as Charlotte's whimpers cease down and her breathing balances, which enough, returns to sleep. He cuddles her to his chest, keeping her safe and warm, while placing speckles of soft kisses on her forehead. Alongside in his arms, Charlotte is wrapped in a baby blanket and cap. Both are a gift from Mary Margaret Blanchard and David Nolan, who live down in Midgard of Storybrooke, Maine. They're handmade knitted with a cream-colored fabric with purple ribbings strung along the edges. It's a beautiful set they received at the baby shower Mary put together. 

A soft touch upon his left bicep brachii startles him a little, causing Loki to turn toward the direction of the touch. He smiles softly down at the sight of his lovely- _and awake_ -wife.

"As much as I enjoy you being awake and in action, I too love you sleeping; your head filled with pleasant dreams. You should go back to sleep dear, you need your rest. You've been through quite a lot today," Loki murmurs down to his wife.

  
Belle Laufeyson stands behind her husband to his left. She had put a shawl over her arms and shoulders before coming over, it is the similar fabric and color as her shift. She's quite short compared to his height, a mere 5'2 tall (Loki enjoys being able to tower over her and basically cover her with his body). The dark curls fell past her shoulders in its gentle waves towards the middle part of her back.

 _'My darling Belle has always been a goddess to gaze upon.'_  

Belle awoke a mere minute ago to her daughter's whimpers, immediate motherly-instincts in mind for her feeding time. What came into her sight, though, is her dear husband with their baby in his arms; standing in front of the powis bassinet with linens. Loki wore nothing save his green robe and a pair of grey trousers. His short, dark ebony curls light spring in small areas. His form was about 6'2 tall with a lean, yet well-built body. Loki has always been such a handsome lad (more like _Asgardian_ ).

The small moment between father and daughter brought flutters inside her chest. _'This is it. The perfect vision of life I dreamt: living in a nice home, married to a wonderful husband, and creating a family from love.'_

Belle could only give a small giggle and caress his arm. "My love, with you by my side, I will always be energized. Never will you see me tire of you. You are the one who always helps me regain my strength." His heart swells at that statement.

It meant greatly to him that it's been he who's helped Belle through her pains, terrors, nightmares, guilts, and sufferings. He's the one who helped free her from her life as a servant to that piss off Rumpelstiltskin. She's now given a life she's always dreamt of as a child. A dream once forgotten, but now regained.

Belle leans her head into his shoulder, sighing contently and breathing in his scent. As she gazes down at their sleeping daughter, Belle is still in awe at knowing this little girl had been inside her tummy, created by the two out of pure love. Reading his wife's mind, Loki agrees with their little bundle of joy they made.

The last nine months were a journey for both parents-to-be. The first trimester had been a smidge rough with morning sickness, body aches and headaches, and exhaustion. Unfortunately, it occurred most of the days throughout the trimester. Loki had been very concerned for his dear wife at the sight of her suffering. He was able to ask about her condition to the midwife of the palace. She informed the couple it's a normal cause of the first trimester in a pregnancy, and by the end it should likely cease down. Fortunately, it did cease down before the next two trimesters.

The second (and third) trimester consisted of hormones leveled-up, small portions of strange appetites and an increase sex drive (not that he'd been complaining). The third trimester consisted with a sore back, swollen ankles (which he always, happily, massaged) and a small, consistent bladder. All in all, Loki had been the loving and content husband (even before they were married) for his dear wife, which Belle was grateful for.

Throughout the pregnancy, Loki loved to touch her tummy and feel the bump form. And they took every opportunity to talk to the baby, letting it recognize their voices as it grew. It amazed (still does) him to watch and know Belle was carrying their child. When it came to the point in the pregnancy where she first felt the baby kick, Loki was over the moon. It gave him more the opportunity to touch his wife's tummy, just to be able to feel his child's movements right under his fingertips.

And he noticed she had a glow (she presumed as sweat and vomit) that came off her, but he loved all the way.

At each session, the midwife always told them their baby was 100% healthy.

When the time came for their baby to announce its arrival, Loki immediately ordered the guards to inform the midwife that his wife had gone into labor. It took about almost twenty-one hours of just being in labor, with the contractions being quite hard for Belle (Loki helped her through each one) as they came closer.

Fortunately they received a good three hours of rest. But it took about another hour of pushing.

Throughout the pushing Belle became exhausted, sweaty, and in so much pain. Loki could not stand the sight of his wife in such misery. Frigga whom dabbed Belle's sweaty forehead with a wet cloth, and held her other hand, felt empathy for her. Loki wanted to do basically anything to end Belle's suffering, but he could only hold her hand, comfort her with speckles of kisses, and encourage her with words. The midwife had become concerned with Belle pushing for so long, thinking the baby wasn't able to go through the birth canal (for being a bigger baby than expected).

Fortunately, she started to see some very slow progress by the first half hour. Twenty-five hours later, and the couple welcomed little miss Carlotte Anne Laufeyson into the world; she had been 9lbs. 7 ounces and 22 inches long.

 

 

 _'Even though I went through nine months of being pregnant and twenty-five hard hours of labor and pushing, Loki and I are grateful to have such a beautiful child we created together'_  Belle silently thinks to herself as she smiles down at Charlotte, and Loki couldn't agree more.

Wrapping his left arm around Belle's tiny waist, Loki held his wife close to his body nice and snug. As her right arm wrapped itself around his waist, she uses her left to hold their daughter close to both their bodies. Loki's head rests on top of Belle's, taking in her sweet scent of french vanilla and honey. The two continue to hold one another while rejoicing with the little princess blessed to be in their lives.


End file.
